The Inner Workings of a Broken Heart
by TopazGirl96
Summary: New Moon AU. Just as she is almost healed from the departure of the Cullens, Bella discovers that her family has kept a major secret from her for her whole life, and she morphs into a werewolf. How will she deal with this new life? Will she let Jacob win her heart? And what will happen when the Cullens come back to town?
1. The Truth

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Starting another story when I have others that have yet to be completed. But this idea has been inside of me for months now. I have a vague plotline in my head so I'm ready to get it out. I've looked over my stories recently and I've been thinking that they're somewhat childish. This project is to also help me blossom into a better writer. When I finish the last chapter (some day, God willing) I hope I'll look back at this first chapter and be able to see how much my writing style has changed. Oh, and by the way, it's been a while since I've read New Moon or the other books and I don't have my own copies so some details might be different. Please forgive me if they are. So without further ado, here is chapter one. **

The gravel crackled under my tires as I pulled up Jacob's narrow driveway. His little, tired old house sagged a ways up, the rusty garage thirty or so feet to its left. I pulled a little onto the grass when I reached the humble bungalow so as not to block any cars in. It didn't escape my notice that by now there were four very noticeable dents in the wet grass exactly where I parked each time. It made me happy. It made me feel like I had a place here, like I really, _truly _belonged. I loved hanging out with Jacob and the rest of the pack. Over the months, I began to entertain the thought that I enjoyed the wolves' company more than the Cullens, when I was dating Edward. I internally congratulated myself by being able to think his name without pain.

I had reached the worn screen door at this point in my inner dialogue. I gripped the feeble metal handle and swung the door open. The hinges creaked, as usual, and I crept inside the house.

I had stopped feeling the need to knock about two months ago, but I was always quiet when I first entered the house, to make sure that I wasn't ever interrupting anything.

"Bella? Is that you?" Billy's gruff voice called from the direction of the living room. I laughed lightly, and followed the direction of his voice. "How'd you know?" I asked once I appeared at the doorway. I leant casually against the frame and regarded the man in front of me with mirth. Billy's thin, wrinkled lips curved up into an uncharacteristically soft smile as he peered back at me.

"Oh please," he scoffed. "Who else would it be? The only ones that come here are you and the pack, and if I don't hear a request for something to eat within five seconds of the door closing, it's you."

We both shared a good laugh, and then Billy invited me to sit down on the couch next to me. I complied, sitting gingerly on the edge. I inexplicably felt self-conscious.

Billy was looking at me in an intense way that was making me uncomfortable. It seemed like his eyes were piercing straight to my soul. I shifted uncomfortable, and he seemed to snap out of it, but he still had an odd look on his face. He sighed and mumbled something to himself. I thought I heard something along the lines of, "gone on too long," but I couldn't be sure.

I cleared my throat, in an attempt to relieve the awkward atmosphere. "So, Billy, is Jake home?" I asked, trying to keep my voice free of tremors. Billy's eyes snapped back to mine with a jolt, and he suddenly seemed back to normal. He smiled a knowing smile at me. "No, he's out with the pack right now," he replied. "He won't be gone for much longer. You're welcome to stay here until he gets back."

"No, thanks," I said. There was still a trace of tension left over in the air, and I still had the odd feeling that Billy was studying me. "I'll just wait outside."

"Okay," Billy said simply. He picked up the remote from the old coffee table and switched the TV on. I got up off the couch, and walked away quietly. However, something compelled me to stop at the doorway and look back at the old man. "Is everything okay, Billy?" I blurted out before I lost the nerve. He looked up from the TV, slightly startled, although he tried to hide it. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," I added, softly. My hopes rose as he opened his mouth to speak, but he promptly shut it again and shook his head infinitesimally. "It's not my secret to tell, Bella," he said gruffly, avoiding eye contact. He turned his attention back to the basketball game that was on the TV.

"Well, then, whose it is?" I prodded. I usually didn't like to pry, but sometimes my curiosity just got the best of me. I didn't expect him to give me an answer, or if he did, then a vague one, so I was surprised when he said, "Your father's. Or, your mother's too." Sometimes it surprised me how blunt and to the point Billy was. I nodded silently, although he was still looking at the TV, and pushed open the screen door.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the sun was shining when I walked outside. I relished the feeling on the warmth of my skin, although the heat still felt muted in comparison to the striking Phoenix heat. I decided to wait in my truck for Jake to show up, but it seemed wrong to sit in my cab while the sun was shining, something I'd learned to never take for granted. So I did something I never did before: I went around to the back of my truck, opened the tailgate, and lay down in the bed. The metal was cool and slightly damp, but the sun quickly warmed me up. I rejoiced at the sight of the blue sky through the leaves of the massive western red cedar that resided in the Blacks' front yard. I closed my eyes and tried to soak up every drop of sunshine.

"_Bella! Oh, Bella!"_

I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm.

"Come on, Bella! Get up!" the same sing-song, teasing voice called, closer now. I grumbled incoherently, causing seven distinct voices to ring out in laughter. "Rise and shine!" I could hear their footsteps now.

"Shut up, Quil," I mumbled automatically, and once more I heard the laughter again. "That's not very nice Bella," Quil pretended to scold, right in front of me now. I grumbled and sat up, coming face to face with the huge werewolf. Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah stood behind him, with smirks on their faces.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice clearer now. I hopped down from the truck bed, landing on my feet thankfully, effectively making me about a foot shorter. I had to tilt my head back to be able to see his face, a fact that didn't escape him, as he immediately doubled over in deep, throaty laughter. "It's about ten after three," Leah answered for me, and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Really? I'm already exhausted," Seth groaned, and we all laughed except for Sam and Paul. "Well, maybe if you weren't so out of shape, you'd have better stamina," Sam said, only half joking. Paul just scowled and kicked at the dirt with his bare foot. Something told me that Sam might have had a word with him about his endurance as well.

"I'm kinda tired too," Embry said, effectively saving Seth from further embarrassment. "Maybe we should just walk along the beach for a little while?" he suggested shyly. The pack agreed, and we began slowly trekking along the rocky shore. The boys horsed around and made crude jokes while Leah and I kept up our own conversation and occasionally rolled our eyes at them.

I couldn't help but feel like I belonged here. Even though I was the only one present who was not a Quileute, not to mention the lack of ability to transform into a giant, vampire-killing wolf, I felt more comfortable around these people than I ever had around the Cullens.

After about a half hour, we found ourselves about fifty feet away from the infamous cliff where I had seen the 'early bloomers' jumping into the water from the insane height all those months ago. I didn't like the slightly maniacal expression on Jake's face as he peered at the large, looming ridge. But before I could protest, he yelled "Come on!" and began sprinting to the cliff with the other boys trailing after him. Thankfully, Leah stayed behind with me and matched my slow pace. Noticing my worried expression, she said, "Don't worry, Bella. You don't _have _to jump."

"Thanks," I said, only slightly reassured. "Are you going to jump?"

"Hell yeah!" she answered automatically, a wide grin spreading across her face. I groaned, and Leah laughed.

"Hurry up, you two!" Paul called, ever the hothead. He was already perched on the edge of the cliff, an impatient scowl on his face.

"Oh, cool your jets Paul!" Leah called back, which only served to deepen his scowl.

We finally caught up with the rest of the boys, and I peered over the edge of the cliff at the dark, rough waters. I shuddered and took a few steps back.

"Cannonball!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I turned my head just in time to see Seth running so fast he was almost a blur leap off the edge of the cliff. He somersaulted in midair, before flipping over and wrapping his arms around his legs just before he hit the water. When he finally emerged, he had already reached the shore.

The rest of the pack took their turns leaping off the cliff in utterly dangerous, terrifying ways. Jake did a can opener, Sam did a series of backflips before landing feet first, Quil did a belly flop, Embry did a graceful swan dive, Paul and Jared did a synchronized series of twists and turns, and Leah did a simple cartwheel off the edge of the cliff, barely making a splash when she landed.

"Come on, Bella!" Quil teased, lightly pushing me with his wet hand. I peered into the black waves once more. "No way," I said.

"Come on, Swan!" Quil coaxed. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Stop it, Quil," Jake said, coming up beside us. "She doesn't have to jump if she doesn't want to." I shot him a grateful glance, and he smiled a breathtaking smile at me before taking my hand. As Jake led me away from Quil and the edge of the cliff, I tried to keep the shocked expression from my face. I knew that Jake wanted to be more than just friends with me, but he had never been this forward. Although, I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the rough texture of Jake's big hand in mine and the warmth that it radiated.

_You deserve to be happy, Bella,_ I told myself, and I lightly squeezed Jake's hand. He smiled down at me.

Jacob had been amazing to me all these months. He put up with me and my depression, taught me how to ride a motorcycle, talked to me when I needed to be talked to, and listened to me when I needed to be listened to. I definitely felt something for him, an increase in my heart rate when I talked to him, a flutter in my stomach when he smiled at me. But whether these feelings were romantic or not, I had yet to discern.

"It's getting late, Bella," Jacob said, bringing an end to my reflections. Sure enough, the sky was beginning to darken slightly. The sun had disappeared behind a cloud, and I suddenly felt cold. I instinctively clutched his hand tighter.

"You're right," I said. "I should probably go home and make some dinner for Charlie."

"Alright. I'll walk you to your truck, if you want."

I smiled at his kind gesture and accepted. I said goodbye to the rest of the pack and headed back to my truck with Jake. We walked close to the water, and every once in a while a wave would send a cold rush of water to saturate my feet.

"So," Jake said.

"So."

"I've been wondering…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes?" I prodded.

"Do you ever, you know, think about the Cullens anymore?"

The question was unexpected. Jake usually refrained from mentioning the Cullens to me, for fear of setting off my depression once more.

"Sometimes," I told him truthfully. "But not as much as I used to."

"That's good," Jake said awkwardly. He let go of my hand and bent down to pick up a stone. He fingered it lightly. It was a pretty white, with a smooth surface.

"Any reason you were wondering?" I asked him as he turned toward the ocean. His face was unreadable.

He shook his head lightly. "I just want you to be happy," he said. "I'm glad that you seem to be better. You're living your life again."

"Yes," I said quietly. "Yes, I really am."

"Good." And he flicked his wrist, and the little white stone was bouncing over the surface of the ocean. It skipped eight times before it succumbed to the dark waters.

"Impressive," I said. "Teach me sometime?"

Jake turned to me with a grin. "Anything for you, Bells."

We started walking again, keeping up light, easy conversation along the way. By the time we reached my truck, the sky had darkened considerably. I said goodbye to Jake and began my drive home.

When I finally reached Charlie's house, it was 6 o'clock. I realized that dinner would be late. However, the second I thought about food, my stomach churned, and I felt sick. I groaned and made my way slowly across the lawn to the front door, and went inside.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie called from the living room when he heard the front door close. "Hey, dad," I called back. I made my way to the living room where I found him watching a college basketball game on the TV. "Sorry I'm home so late."

"It's okay, Bells." Charlie tore his eyes away from the TV to look at me. "Whoa, Bella!" he said when he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

Charlie shook his head as he got off the couch with a grunt. "You're a lot paler than usual," he said, and pressed his hand against my forehead. He frowned. "And you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?"

Come to think of it, I was feeling pretty crappy. My head hurt, my stomach felt twisted, and I felt way too hot. "No, I'm not," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Go lay down," Charlie commanded. "I'll go get a thermometer."

I obeyed, trudging slowly up the stairs to my room, and collapsed on my bed. Charlie came in a few minutes later with a glass of water, an aspirin, and a thermometer. He handed me the water and the aspirin, and I swallowed the pill quickly before downing the glass of water. Charlie took the empty glass from me and shoved the thermometer under my tongue. It beeped a minute later, and he took it out.

"Oh… my… God," Charlie said as he peered at the thermometer, and his face drained of all color. "No. This can't be happening. It can't. This isn't possible!" He paced around my room, anxiously muttering to himself and tugging at his hair.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. "What's my temperature?"

"Just go to bed, sweetie. You need to get some sleep."

"Charlie!" I snapped. "Tell me!"

Thankfully, he gave in and reluctantly handed me the thermometer.

But as I looked at the impossibly large number, I couldn't help but slightly panic as well.

My fever was 107.2.

How was this possible? How was I still _alive?_

My head started swimming, and I slowly lost my grasp on reality as I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Charlie making a frantic phone call.

"My only guess, Charlie, is that the gene is unnaturally strong."

"Why didn't this happen to you, then?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it skips a generation."

"Well this is great. Just perfect."

"You knew this risk was there, Charlie. Don't pretend like I didn't warn you."

"Yes, I know. I guess I never really considered it."

I felt a cool hand on my forehead, and a quiet sigh.

"It'll be alright, Charlie. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. It's just really hard to grasp."

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Don't give me that look, Charlie." The voice, a woman's I realized, was clearer now. Still, I didn't recognize it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you can't possibly be feeling a fraction of what I am."

"I know. But I haven't forgotten about her, you know. I love her too."

"I know you do. I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out."

"It'll be okay."

"I don't doubt that. I just never wanted this for her."

"None of us did. But that doesn't change anything."

"Are you sure there's no way to stop it?"

"Trust me, Charlie. If there was, I'd have done it already. There's nothing to do for her, except be supportive and understanding. She's not going to like this any more than we do."

"Don't remind me."

Again, there was prolonged silence between Charlie and the mysterious woman. However, nothing was silent. I could hear both of their distinct heartbeats, their heavy breathing, and their occasional, anxious sighs. I could hear leaves rustling outside, the distant honking of geese. Hell, I could even hear the _wind._

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that everything seemed clearer, sharper now, like the world before had been a blurry old picture taken by a Polaroid, and now it was a detailed landscape taken by a new, expensive Nikon, so sharply in focus it was almost painful.

And suddenly the grogginess in my head floated away, like a fog had been lifted, and I felt energized, fresh, new. I had never felt more alive.

And so I couldn't help myself as I snapped my eyes open and leapt off my bed faster than should be humanly possible, landing on my feet with frightening grace.

And that's when I froze.

What startled me the most was not the fact that I could see everything with stunning clarity. Nor was it the fact that I was seeing eye to eye with Charlie, when he had always been over half a foot taller than me.

What startled me the most was the woman by Charlie's side, and how I had never seen her before, yet she looked achingly familiar.

She was about five feet and six inches tall, with wavy mahogany hair and dark brown eyes. She was slim, with a heart-shaped face and small features.

She looked, well, like me.

I probably looked like a fish as I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly, as I tried desperately to say something; what I wanted to say, I wasn't sure.

"Hello, Bella," she said, obviously noticing my dilemma. "It's nice to see you aga – er, to meet you."

I eyed the woman skeptically. Her expression was odd – it was apologetic and fearful at the same time.

"Hello," I said simply.

Charlie cleared his throat then, obviously sensing the awkwardness that fills my tiny bedroom. "Bella, this is Sue Clearwater, Harry Clearwater's wife. She came to help me take care of you when I told her you were ill."

I sensed that Charlie was hiding something from me, but I let it go for the moment.

"Bella," Sue said hesitantly, "would you like something to eat?"

Suddenly, it was as if someone had opened some kind of dam, and I became aware of a tight ache in my stomach. I was famished, I realized.

"Yes, that would be nice," I affirmed.

I was once again astounded by my new, inexplicable grace as we ventured from my room to the kitchen. Usually, the stairs were my worst enemy, but now I went down them with finesse that could rival the werewolves – even the Cullens.

Something had happened to me while I was ill, I decided. Or, was it that I had outgrown my clumsiness over the span of a few days?

I looked down at myself. My legs were definitely much longer. The jeans I was wearing were now at least two sizes too small. And if I wasn't mistaken, my feet and ankles seemed slightly more tanned than they were before. I rolled up my shirt sleeve to reveal that my arm – and most likely the rest of my body as well – was slightly more tanned as well.

"Do you like grilled cheese, Bella?" Sue questioned, startling me from my thoughts.

"Oh – um, yes I do."

While Sue set to work making the meal, I went to get myself a drink, to try and soothe my suddenly parched throat. But as I opened the door to the fridge, the hinges made a horrible creaking sound. It wasn't until I heard jars of mayonnaise and pickles and olives crash onto the linoleum floor that I realized I had ripped the door clean off its hinges.

I stood frozen with horror, brokenly wondering why the fridge door didn't seem heavy in the slightest as I held it with one hand.

"Bells? Are you alright?" Charlie asked somewhere behind me.

Charlie! He was hiding something from me, and I was about to find out. I spun around and dropped the fridge door, letting it clatter noisily to the ground on top of the broken glass.

"Tell me what you're hiding from me, Charlie. Tell me now!"

I don't think I had ever been so angry in my life. I vaguely realized that my whole frame was shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Bella. It's alright. It's going to be okay. Shh, calm down…"

_Calm down, Bella. Calm down. _

I took deep breaths, letting Sue's voice soothe me in a way that nobody had ever been able to before.

The tremors in my body stopped, and I saw both Charlie and Sue seem to relax a bit.

"Come to the living room, Bella," Charlie finally said. "We have a few things to discuss with you."

I complied, following Charlie to his tiny living room and seating myself on the raggedy old armchair. Charlie and Sue sat side by side on the ugly green couch.

"We've got a lot to tell you, Bella. We understand that you will be very upset and distressed by what we have to say, but please, hear us out, okay?" Sue said in her soothing voice.

I nodded my affirmation.

"Alright then." And then Sue's face changed. Her previous fearful and hesitant expression melted into a loving and compassionate one.

"Bella, I'm your mother."

**Alright then, so there's the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I'm not completely sure, but I think I'll update this story every Monday or every Sunday night.**

**Just as a heads- up, the title might change. I'm not completely satisfied with the title it has now.**

**And, as you can probably tell, Leah's not going to be a b**** in this story. Some other characters may be a tad OC, but she will definitely be the biggest one.**


	2. Transformation

**A/N: I'm back! I apologize for the late update. I probably should have mentioned in my last chapter that I was going to Paris for a while and would have no internet connection.**

**But I'm finally home and ready to start writing again! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for their support, and for sticking with this story.**

At first I didn't believe her. When something that's been a constant your whole life, something that you've never doubted once is claimed to be a lie, you think that the idea is a little preposterous. But I was forced to reconsider as I looked at Sue's and Charlie's solemn expressions as they awaited my reaction. I realized that Sue wasn't lying. And then other things started falling into place as well.

Suddenly it made sense how Renee never acted like a parental figure to me. Perhaps she had trouble accepting me as a daughter, and so she treated me like a friend instead. Maybe that's also why she put her boyfriends and their needs above mine.

I'd always thought that Renee looked like me. But now I was forced to reconsider. Her hair was several shades lighter than mine, her eyes a dark blue. She had no trouble tanning, and she was a few inches shorter than me.

Then I looked at Sue and noticed our resemblance even more. She was undeniably a Quileute, but her skin was a relatively light shade in comparison to some of the others in the tribe. I supposed that I had simply inherited Charlie's pale pallor.

All of this made sense, but I still had trouble wrapping my head around it. I felt like I had been betrayed by her, Charlie, and even Sue. Why wasn't I told this earlier?

Charlie and Sue were still watching me, their expressions increasingly more concerned each second that I remained silent. I realized I had to say something.

"Why?" was all I was able to choke out.

"I suppose we have a few things we need to explain," Charlie said quietly. It seemed like he was being extra hesitant, as if one wrong word or gesture would make me explode.

"As you probably already know, Renee and I didn't take our time much. We only dated for a few months before I proposed. I can see now what a horrible idea that was. Three months isn't enough time to truly know someone. It's also barely enough time to have problems in your relationship. I know it sounds odd, but every relationship must have downs in order for it to be strong. I thought that we were perfect for each other and that there was no use waiting. Once we were married, we started trying for a baby. Again, not a good idea. We both had jobs, yet we still struggled to pay the mortgage and all the bills. But having kids was what everyone did after they got married, and so that's what we wanted to do. But Renee had trouble getting pregnant. After a few doctor's appointments, she found out that she was sterile. We were both heartbroken. But it didn't take long for us to realize that we still wanted kids. And that we couldn't afford to adopt."

Suddenly, I knew where this was going.

"Sue and Harry were newlyweds, just like us. After a day of fishing, I was having a beer with Harry on his back porch and I told him of the predicament. Sue, who was in the kitchen, overheard me. She came out with a heartbroken expression on her face, and told me how sorry she was about the whole thing. I didn't know Sue that much, but I knew that Sue loved kids. She and Harry hadn't begun trying yet, but I knew that they would eventually. And then, Sue offered to help. I didn't understand at first, but then I realized that she was offering to be a surrogate mother for us. Harry approved of it, even though it broke his heart."

At this point, Charlie had to stop and collect himself. After a few deep breaths, he continued.

"I always told you that Renee and I got divorced because we rushed into everything too fast. While it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the complete truth. She couldn't get over the fact that you weren't truly her daughter. She felt as if it wasn't her right to raise you. She felt like an intruder in her own home. So, she filed for divorce. She wasn't planning to take you away with her. But the night before she was to leave for Phoenix, where her new job was, I started yelling at her about how immature she was being. You have to understand that I thought I was in love, and I was desperate to get her to stay. Of course, it completely backfired on me. She told me that I spent too many hours at the station and that I was completely neglecting her and you. In reality, I was just trying to make as much money as possible to support us. But the next morning she was gone, and she took you, to emphasize her point I guess. She called me a few months later, saying she had made a mistake in taking you. She asked if I would come down to Arizona and take you back to Forks."

Charlie paused to wipe away a tear from his wrinkled face. He lowered his gaze to the floor, as if he couldn't bear to look at me anymore.

"I desperately wanted to say yes, you have to believe that. But when Renee and I were married, she brought in the majority of our income. I was broke and I knew I couldn't afford to take you in. So I told her that. A few years later, I had become a more established and respected officer. I received a promotion and a raise. I called Renee to see if her offer still stood, but she said no."

Charlie lifted his agonized eyes to mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and then the room was silent.

It was a lot to take in, that was for sure. I wondered how much more I could take in one day. I had never been so overwhelmed in my life.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked. This had been kept from me for eighteen years. I wondered what had changed that led to Charlie telling me the truth.

_Change. _The word kept bouncing around my brain. Change.

And then I remembered that it was I that was changed. I was taller, tanner, more graceful, and certainly much stronger.

I had gotten sick.

And Sue was a Quileute.

And then I got it.

I felt my body start to shake progressively faster and faster until I was practically convulsing. I felt something in my mind change, as if it was switching from one brain to another. I heard Charlie's panicked voice and Sue's fearful one. But I couldn't make out what they were saying.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening to me. _

With what was left of my sanity, I raced out of the house. I barely made it out the back door before I exploded. I felt my clothes tearing and my body growing impossibly larger. It was over in a split second.

I expected it to hurt. But instead I felt fresh and new. The wind gently toyed with the chocolate colored fur all across my body. The damp earth underneath my massive paws was cool and refreshing. My massive body size and my height made me feel powerful.

_Wow, _I thought.

_Who's there?_

I jumped, startled. I looked around to locate the source of the voice. It took me a long minute to figure out that it had come from inside my head.

_This is Bella Swan._

_Bella? What's going on?_

With a start, I realized that the voice was Sam Uley's.

_I have no idea._

A frustrated sigh resounded in my head. _Come to La Push right away. I'll meet you in the woods outside Billy's house._

_I'm on my way._

My first impulse was to drive my truck to La Push. But, my clothes were shredded, I didn't know how to shift back into a human, and I didn't want to face Charlie and Sue after my embarrassing display. It seemed like running was the only option.

I tentatively took a step with my right front paw. The action was so alien, yet instinctual. I quickly followed up with my back left paw. On and on I continued, my pace increasing until I felt as if I was going the speed of light. Never had I felt so graceful, so exhilarated.

It wasn't hard to find my way to La Push. I felt as if there was some kind of magnetic pull that was drawing me close. As if I was going where I belonged. I was aware of the second that I crossed the boundary line. Scents that I instinctively recognized as those of the other wolves bombarded my nose. Every one was unique, yet each had a distinct woodsy smell.

I slowed my pace as I neared Billy's house, and I began to get nervous. Would Sam be angry at me? Would he reject me?

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the giant black wolf that awaited me in a tiny clearing.

It stopped when I saw the entire rest of the pack behind him.

Suddenly my legs felt wobbly and my head felt too light. I struggled to control my thoughts so the others wouldn't know how scared I was.

I stopped when I was about ten feet in front of Sam and looked up at him hesitantly.

Something changed when he locked eyes with me. Suddenly I was very aware that he was the alpha of the pack. Without even thinking about it, I sank into what was a distinct submissive position.

His face changed then. It became more satisfied, like I had passed some unspoken test. He made a motion with his massive head, and I relaxed my position.

I took a moment to look at the rest of the pack. The first one I noticed was Jacob. His unique russet fur looked more radiant through my new hypersensitive eyes. His expression was eager, yet confused. He looked like he was trying to communicate something to me with his eyes, though I couldn't figure it out. The others looked bewildered, astonished, and ardent. Paul was the exception; he looked angry. His dark gray fur seemed to match his mood.

I turned my gaze to Sam again. He looked pensive, yet I had the feeling that he was somehow measuring me.

_I can't believe it's happened, _I heard. It seemed like the thought was fleeting, not directed towards me. Still, it confused me. Did he know something that I didn't?

_Patience, Bella, you'll know everything soon, _I heard from Sam. I realized that he had heard my thought, and I blushed under my fur. I was grateful nobody could see it.

_You don't seem to be surprised to see me like this, _I thought.

_I can't say I'm not a little surprised. I knew there was a chance that this could happen to you, especially after Leah phased. _

Leah? What did she have to do with this?

And then it hit me. She was my half-sister, and Seth was my half-brother.

_You knew about Sue?_

_Yes. I had to, since I'm the alpha._

_Excuse me? _ I heard from Leah. _What does this have to do with my mother?_

Sam sighed, and turned away from me to face the rest of the pack. He then proceeded to give them a shorthand account of the story that Charlie had told me. When he was done, Leah looked like she was in shock. Seth looked a bit overwhelmed but also happy, and the rest of the pack looked startled.

_You okay, Leah? _Sam asked.

_Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second._

_I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in. _

Inexplicably, I felt guilty. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was causing Leah to feel this way, even though I knew I couldn't help it.

_Don't feel bad, Bella, _Leah thought to me. _You had no control over it. Besides, I've always wanted a sister. _Her mouth turned into a kind of half-smile. I tried to smile back.

_Yeah! _Seth thought. _Now I've got another sister to mess with!_

I couldn't help but laugh. The noise came out deep and strangled-sounding.

Sam turned back to me, all business again.

_There was a very small chance of this happening to you. A female going through the change was unheard of, much less one who was only half- Quileute. But after Leah phased, we did some research, and we found out that Sue is the great-great-great granddaughter of one of Taka Aki's sons. We figured that the shape shifting gene was unnaturally strong in her, causing both you and Leah to phase._

_Did Sue ever phase?_

_No. While she had the strong gene, she never came into close proximity with any bloodsuckers, so the gene was never awakened._

_Why did I phase, then? The Cullens left._

_Yes, but you had very close contact with them. While it may have taken awhile, they had awakened the gene within you. It was just a matter of time before you phased._

_So, if I'd never been with Edward…_

_Then I doubt that you would be here right now._

I was stunned into silence for a minute. Was I happy about this? Did I want to live forever, with the ability to transform into an abnormally large and ferocious wolf?

_Do you see now? We don't hate bloodsuckers simply because we're mortal enemies. They did this to us. They damned us to this._

_Yes, I think I understand now. Will I ever get used to this?_

_Of course you will. After a while, it becomes part of your identity. _

_So, how do I transform back into a human?_

_Well, first you—_

_No, Sam, _Leah interrupted, _I'll show her._

_Alright, Leah. We'll be at my house; meet us there when you're done. _

With that, Sam headed west into the forest, the rest of the pack following him.

_This way, _Leah thought, motioning with her head in the opposite direction the boys had gone in. _We'll go to my house. I can give you some clothes to change into. _

I nodded, and followed her through the woods. We ran in silence, occasionally hearing a stray thought from one of the boys.

We reached Leah's house in a few minutes. Leah led me a little further into the woods so that nobody would see us phase.

_It's easier to phase into a wolf from human form than to phase into a human from wolf form. It's like you're going against your natural instincts. But don't worry, it'll come naturally with time. The most important thing is to concentrate. Don't lose focus. You need to picture yourself phasing back into a human in your head, and then channel your energies into doing it._

_Okay. I'll try. _

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the forest. I visualized myself phasing into a human in my head, and concentrated really hard. I don't know how much time had passed, but eventually I heard Leah's voice saying, "You can open your eyes now, Bella."

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I realized I was in my human form, completely naked. I blushed and tried to cover myself up. Leah just laughed. We went into her house from the back and she gave me a t-shirt and jeans to wear. She also handed me a short length of rope. "In the future," she said, "use this to tie your clothes to your leg before you phase."

It wasn't my first time in Sam and Emily's house, yet it felt completely different. I was no longer the human girl who was standing with Emily and rolling my eyes at the ravenous boys. Instead, I was sitting at the table, hastily shoving food in my mouth and feeling like a complete slob, but not being able to stop. How was it possible to be this famished in just a short amount of time? I was extremely grateful that Leah was here and doing the same. It was nice to have another girl in the sweaty, masculine environment. She met my eye in between forkfuls and laughed, and I knew she was having the same thoughts.

Emily placed two more plates of bacon on the table, which Jacob and Seth tackled immediately. "Slow, down, boys!" she scolded, though with a smile on her face. "I swear, the amount of food it takes to feed you guys one meal is enough to feed a family of four for a week." Shaking her head, she disappeared into the kitchen once more.

It was impossible not to notice the effect that Emily had on Sam. He finished his meal before all the others and went to join Emily in the kitchen. My heightened hearing was able to pick out that they were talking quietly, but I couldn't distinguish the exact words. I was pretty sure I heard Emily giggle a few times, however, and I was certain that I heard Sam's rumbling chuckle. It was impossible not to see that they were perfect for each other. Sam had two very different personalities: the demanding alpha and the caring family man. He would be a great father someday.

Finally, the last plate of food was finished, and Sam returned to the dining room, his face looking slightly flushed. He quickly wiped the slight smile from his face and composed his face into a more neutral expression.

"Bella," he said, "can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," I said somewhat nervously. But after further examination of his face, I determined that there was a hint of compassion hidden in his features.

I followed Sam out the front door, unsure of where he was going. He motioned with his head to walk beside him. I obeyed.

"You seem to be handling this well," Sam said abruptly.

I didn't quite know what to say. "Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"It could be, I suppose," Sam replied, looking straight ahead.

He was silent for a few minutes. I could tell he was thinking by the pensive look on his face. He seemed to be having an internal battle. Finally, with an almost imperceptible nod, he continued.

"I've been thinking lately about what my life would be like if I wasn't a werewolf. It's been bugging me how Emily will keep aging while I remain frozen. The only way that I can start aging again is by losing my ability to transform. But that's very hard to do, since we have the ability to live forever. It's going to be even harder for me since I'm the alpha. By the time I lose my ability, Emily will appear to be a decade older than me, or more. Wouldn't life be so much easier without this obligation? I wouldn't have to stay up all night or leave Emily for extended periods of time to run endlessly through the forest."

At this point his face became somewhat remorseful and longing. I found myself drawn to his words.

"When a Quileute transforms, he, or she, is essentially forced to join the pack. But you're different, Bella. You're only half Quileute. I don't have full authority over you as a tribe leader. So I'm giving you a choice. If you don't want this life, then you can turn back now. If you choose this, you have to promise to never transform again. Eventually you'll lose the ability and you can go on with your life. But if you choose to stay, you can never go back on your decision."

He ended his speech, giving me time to think. My head was reeling. Would I resent this life, like Rosalie resented being a vampire?

"There's got to be some good in this," I whispered brokenly.

"There is," Sam said. "That's why I took you here. To help you make your decision."

I hadn't paid attention to where we were walking, but as I glanced at my surroundings, I realized we were at one of La Push's beautiful beaches. The clouds were thin and wispy, and several Quileutes were scattered around the rocky shores. At first I was wondering what Sam wanted me to see, but I just decided to sit back and observe.

A young girl caught my eye first. She watched eagerly as her father demonstrated how to fly a kite. Her mother stood to the side, watching with amusement. A little further down the beach, a set of identical twins were recklessly diving into the choppy waves. Their mother watched them apprehensively each time they went under. Her face visibly relaxed each time they reappeared.

Walking along the edge of the frigid water was a young couple, no other than twenty. They were holding hands and exchanging quick kisses every now and then.

There were more people, young children, anxious parents, rowdy teenagers. And I felt a connection with each and every one of them.

These people were my family. And I suddenly realized that I would do anything to protect them.

Forever.

Maybe that's what being a werewolf was all about.

"Bella? Have you decided yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I answered simply, and I knew he understood that I answered both his spoken and unspoken question.

"You made the right choice."

I smiled. Sam seemed to be warming up to me.

"So, am I an official part of the pack now?"

Sam opened his mouth, as if to say yes, but then he paused, as if he was remembering something.

"Almost. There's one thing that you need to do first."

**So, what do you think Sam will make her do?**

**Please take the time to leave a review! They make my day!**

**And lastly, please help me spread the word about this story! Tell your friends, other authors, anyone! I plan to make this story as long as possible, so I'll need a good amount of readers to encourage me to update, as I can get a bit lazy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
